Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device, and more particularly, to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
As personal electronic products have been becoming more and more compact, the internal components of the electronic products are also required to be smaller in size than before, resulting in an increasing demand for miniaturized optical systems. In addition to the demand of miniaturization, the reduction of the pixel size of sensors in the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies has enabled optical systems to evolve toward the field of higher megapixels. Meanwhile, the popularity of smart phones and tablet computers greatly boosts the need for miniaturized optical systems featuring high image quality.
A conventional telephoto optical system generally adopts a multi-element structure and comprises glass lens elements with spherical surfaces. Such a configuration not only results in a bulky lens assembly with low portability, but the high price of the product has deterred large numbers of consumers. Therefore, conventional optical systems can no longer meet consumers' needs for convenience and multiple photographing functions.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an optical system that features a miniaturized design and high image quality.